welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolaus Warren
Vital Information Nikolaus Warren is the son of Uolevi Korhonen and the ancient Greek goddess Hebe. Life Before Camp •Unmemorable Near-death Experience His father Uolevi was the son of servants for the af Forselles family. He was a poor man, but he did have a positive outlook. Uolevi appear to develop a problem with his hearing (Unilateral Anacusis) from an infection he had as a child. As he aged his hearing decreased slightly, he learned to read lips, and he maintained his ability to speak. After he turned eighteen he met the woman of his dreams, Ása was her name. Uolevi and Ása were strangers, but Uolevi felt like he had know her all of his life. Ása was believed to be Mute, as he noticed she did not to speak. With Uolevi's hearing declining (from a partial inability to a total inability to hear) — if she could speak he would not have been able to hear her. He and Ása were together over four years. She left him, for work, but she returned and he was more in love than when she left. Although she was not always with him she took him from being a charming and scruffy yet slovenly young man to a charming and sleazy underachiever. Uolevi was convinced to enroll in school online, and to get a job. Ása encourage Uolevi to purchase a house they could live in together. After being away for eleven months Ása was at long last due to return, and Uolevi planned to surprise her. His younger sister Marjatta returned in Ása's place, not with her but the twins she and Uolevi conceived. Uolevi was told that Ása died on her way to see him. He was to raise their children alone (as is custom for gods). He did not want to raise children. He did not want to be in his new home. He did not want to live alone. Uolevi did not want much of anything without Ása. He was severely depressed, and his children were neglected as result. The infants went malnourished and unnamed. Uolevi's children spent a few weeks with their father before a fire took Uolevi's home, and Finnish Social Service took the children to a shelter. The male and female infants were unharmed, but the inferno consumed their former place of residence, and permanently disfigured their father while giving each child access to proper nutritional healthcare. The unnamed children nearly died, They were young, and weak. They became malnourished more quickly, and could have succumbed to death. •Induction into the Warren war Niilo and Riikka were adopted in Jeppo, Finland by the Warren family as newborns. They were raised in Macomb County, Michigan by Markus and Olivia Warren. Niilo and Riikka's adoptive parents had the ability of Clear Sight when they were children, and no longer maintain it as adults. A short time after the adoption of their son and daughter, they discovered Niilo and Riikka were also able to "see things". Niilo often wandered off with his sister exploring Macomb, they snuck into the recreation center to swim in the pool and met their friends at the Town Park. Whenever Niilo followed Riikka the two of them would be attacked. From the age of six to the age of twelve Niilo was plagued by, and fought to kill the creatures he and Riikka came face to face with. •Goodbye to Macomb The day before his twelfth birthday the Empousa attacked. Niilo has never been alone when having to face these mythological creatures. He had his twin sister Riikka who would always watch his back. After wandering Macomb together they found Aisling Ware, and Dexter Gary, then came Harland Nagel, and Salina Tresler. They were his friends, because his only sibling was Riikka they were also his family. Other than Riikka, Aisling and Dexter were the closest to Niilo. He talked with them constantly, about everything. The feelings he did not want to have for Salina, Riikka's best friend. The information he was given about his parents, the news he learned and did not feel comfortable telling Riikka. •Battle of the Halfbloods; grieving Riikka His closest friend Dexter turned out to be the Satyr who would lead Riikka, Salina, Harland, Aisling and Niilo to Camp Half-Blood a few years later. It was not an easy trip, Dexter may have known the way, but the hoards of monsters in between danger and safety were not going to clear a path for the group to take. The Giant Scorpions were the first, and frankly the second wave, everyone managed to make it through. The Stymphalian Birds were harder to defeat. Salina, Dexter, and Niilo pushed forward while Riikka, Aisling, and Harland fought from the back. A few miles from camp, cut one too many times by the birds, Riikka bled out. She sacrificed herself for the life of her brother, to save Niilo. In camp, when they got there he strayed, and kept far away from other people. He preferred sticking close to Aisling, Salina, Dexter and Harland in fear of losing another one of his family the way they lost Riikka. He is bitter about her death, and cannot accept the fact that there was nothing he could do to save her. He has problems with people who remind him of Riikka, which is why he prefers his group of well known friends to new people. He had issues being around people who he thought smiled the same way she did, or had the same freckles on their face. He once even swore that a girl in camp sounded just like her. Niilo blames himself for Riikka's death, and regularly grapples with guilt over losing her. Personality Sensual, loyal, realistic, stubborn, materialistic and self-indulgent Niilo is a people person, he likes to talk and he likes to be talked to. He tends to make a joke out of things as a way of lightening tension or breaking the ice. He is a procrastinator, and he is easily distracted. He can put off something for so long he can forget entirely that it was ever something he wanted or needed to get done. He is reckless and adventurous, but he is capable of denying these more dangerous traits when left alone. He can be aggressive when he feels threatened or disrespected. He has a weak spot for the women in his life. Appearance River Viiperi Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends= Possessions •Celestial Bronze Sword Powers Offensive •Children of Hebe have the ability to force the effects of age upon a person for a short time; making them feel pain and cause their movements to be slow and sedated. •Children of Hebe can become temporarily changed during battle and become even stronger and quicker in combat than they were before, for a short time. Defensive •Children of Hebe can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. •Children of Hebe can cause an opponent to feel aching bones and muscles for a short time. Passive •Children of Hebe are innately stronger and faster due to their slow aging. •Children of Hebe have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. •Children of Hebe always have an unlimited supply of Ambrosia, even if none is on them at the time, they can create it out of nothing. Supplementary •Children of Hebe can restore energy to a weakened person and heal some minor wounds. •Children of Hebe are able to curse someone with being very young children again, this has the potential to cause the victim a feeling of being lost, helpless and often leading to fits of crying, this only lasts for a short time and drains the user considerably. •Children of Hebe have the ability to strike someone with a curse of old age for a short time; however, the person will not only feel old, they will become old and be unable to fight or even defend themselves, this also drains the user for a considerable time while using the power. •Children of Hebe can bless water to have the effects of allowing whomever drinks it to feel young again for a short time, their appearance may also take on a more youthful appearance for as long as the effects last. Category:Demigod Category:Male